Agent Blue Cat
(Spanish: Agent Gato Azul) is a Chilean animated theatrical short series created by Alvaro Ceppi and produced by Pudú Producciones. Plot (reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15) Characters Main *'Agent Blue Cat' (voiced by Mick Wingert) - an adult happy-go-lucky cat. He has blue fur, white snout, green eyes, fangs, white torso on his body, white tail end on his tail and white paws. Agent is wearing a red vest. He is the main protagonist of the cartoon. Agent works as a cook at Conga Andes restaurant and uses his magic bag of tricks. He is inspired by SpongeBob SquarePants and Felix the Cat because of his similarities. *'Biscuit Dog' (voiced by Bob Bergen) - a dimwitted dog. He has white fur, black hair, thin hairs on his head, black spot his back, black ears and black tail. Biscuit is Agent's best friend. He is inspired by Patrick Star because of his similarities. *'Professor Fennec Fox' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a fennec fox who works as a scientist and inventor. He has golden fur, long pointed ears, light yellow snout, light yellow patch on his torso and black tail end on his tail. Professor Fennec Fox is wearing glasses, blue graduation cap and light gray lab coat. He is inspired by Poindexter from Felix the Cat because of his similarities. *'Alice Catgirl' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a cat-like human who is Agent's love interest. She has *'Arthur Stickrat' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - a rat who is Agent and Biscuit's next-door neighbor. He has *'Mr. Condor' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a money-obsessed Andean condor who is the owner of the popular Conga Andes restaurant and Agent and Arthur's boss. He has *'Meowie' (vocals by Frank Welker) - Agent's pet kitten. He has *'Alexander, Angelina and Andre Blue Cat' (all voiced by Candi Milo) - three cats who are Agent's nephews and niece. They have Recurring *'Mrs. Florinda Otter' (voiced by Tara Strong) - an otter who *'Freddy the Saint Bernard' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - a saint bernard who *'Fifi Condor' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a border collie who is Mr. Condor's adoptive daughter. Villains *'Arturo Flytrap' (voiced by Dan Green) - a venus flytrap who is Agent and Mr. Condor's arch-enemy and the owner of a low-rated restaurant that sells only food literarly made with garbage named "Junkyard Burgers". He is inspired by Sheldon J. Plankton and the Professor because of his similarities. *'Smoke Jackal' (voiced by Billy West) - a jackal who is Flytrap's dimwitted henchman. *'PAM-7' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a short-tempered female-programmed computer who is Flytrap's wife. *'King Robobear' (voiced by TBD) - an alien robot bear who *'Masked Bobcat' (voiced by TBD) - a supervillain bobcat from Agent Chinchilla and Lieutenant Vizcacha who makes several guest appearances in Agent Blue Cat shorts. He later would appearing also on Power Lion and Wonder Penguin. *'The Ghostly President' (voiced by TBD) - a ghost who Filmography 2009 *''Magic Bag-esque short'' - *''Krusty Sponge.esque short'' - * * * * * * * * * *''Caper-esque short'' - * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 2019 2020 2021 Production Development Voices Writing Music Spin-offs TV Shows * Matias Pudu's Crazy Speedway * Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures Films * Matias Pudu's 1st Movie * Space Soccer * Fabian Fox Havoc! (cameo appearences-only) * Matias Pudu Strikes Back! Gallery Title Cards Characters JPEG_1531193046295_1066389677.jpg|Agent Blue Cat and Biscuit Dog IMG_20180721_111245508.jpg|Arthur Stickrat Official Artwork Concept Art Screenshots Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants and DreamWorks Classics' Felix the Cat. Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:Cartoons Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Theatrical short series Category:Chilean Category:2009